


“Something Special”

by andwecanhaveforever



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nervous John, Protective Brian, Protectiveness, Suggested Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwecanhaveforever/pseuds/andwecanhaveforever
Summary: The humiliating tale of John introducing Veronica to the band for the first time. (Set in the mid seventies)With a side of Maylor and Jimercury (because imagine if they had met in the 70s)*Cheers to Emili!!





	“Something Special”

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfiction, please leave your thoughts it’s much appreciated! I basically just write what I would enjoy to read so I hope others enjoy too!

“How about taking her bowling?”  
Roger questioned as he entered the room with a cup of tea for Brian and himself.  
“No, I thought of that but Freddie will just get too competitive and probably scare her off” John replied, earning a playful glare from Freddie and a chuckle from the others.

“We could go to the cinema?” Brian suggested before taking a sip of his tea.  
“Oh no, we won’t get a chance to talk to her if we’re all cooped up at the theatre” responded Freddie in a nonchalant manner.

“How about you just invite her to the flat for dinner?” Jim questioned from his spot, pressed against Freddie, on the sofa.

“Yes! Thankyou Jim, finally a sensible idea” praised John.  
“I have my uses” he answered cheeks slightly pink from the compliments.

“Just as long as Rog and Freddie aren’t in charge of food” John joked, feeling lighter due to finally having a solution.

It really was important to him that the boys liked her and she liked the boys. He glanced around the living room seeing each couple in a conversation of their own. Brian and Roger each with love sick grins on their faces and Freddie and Jim giggling away and Freddie began telling a story. Since becoming friends and moving in with the others John had wanted a relationship like theirs. 

While when he first met Freddie he was single, not long after Jim came along and had been there for him ever since. John clearly remembers Freddie’s nervousness surrounding them meeting Jim and he can finally relate to how he felt.

With Brian and Roger it had been a different story. Upon becoming friends with the two of them John could see right away the two were in love. While they weren’t exactly open about their relationship in the beginning, it had always been obvious. 

That is why John wanted so desperately wanted to find his niche. Someone he could bring home to meet the boys and later his family.  
Someone who would save him from fifth wheeling on nights in with the others. He believed Veronica may be that person. He met her at a disco, immediately they were drawn to each other and from then on they met up regularly.

You could say John was absolutely smitten with her. That’s why the night had to be perfect.

They had set a date for everyone to be meeting, it was at 6pm the following Friday meaning they had the full day to prepare.

John’s day, the next Friday, began with the faint sound of the bedpost banging against the wall from the room next to him, signalling that Brian and Roger we’re awake. With a groan he swung his legs over the bed, rubbed his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. 

“Morning dear” Freddie greeted from his place in Jim’s lap. The two were sat at the table Jim with the paper in his hands and Freddie’s head against his shoulder. 

“Morning” John replied earning a warm smile from Jim. It wasn’t unusual for Jim to be joining them for breakfast so they all continued with their morning routines.

“Those two finally wake you then?” Freddie questioned before following it with; “They’ve been at it for ages” 

They all laughed and settled into a light conversation over the table. No more than ten minutes later did Roger emerge from his room wearing nothing but a a pair of boxers and an oversized shirt that landed mid thigh, showing it must be Brian’s. His hair was a mess and it didn’t take a genius to sense what had just happened. To make it more obvious he was followed by a grinning Brian who hopped into the kitchen slightly laughing at his limping boyfriend.

“Can you two keep your hands off each other for two seconds so we can discuss the plans of today?” Freddie asked the young couple with a smirk playing on his lips. The other replied with a chuckle except Roger who sent Brian a playful wink before shimming to the table and sitting down best to John. Brian followed, sitting next to Jim and Freddie and the conversation began.

“Well first we need to clean this place, it looks a mess-” John complained taking a breath to continue with the plans of today.  
“-and the dinner needs to be made, Brian that’s your job” John continued, glancing at Brian who sighed, signalling a silent agreement.

“Finally, Roger can you put some trousers on at some point of today” John finished, laughing at Rogers fake offence.

“Oh and maybe brush your hair whilst you’re at it.” Freddie quipped playfully, gaining laughs from the others around the table.

The rest of the day went by pleasantly, with only a few hiccups when Roger insisted on helping Brian make dinner only to result in the original meal being spilt on the floor. In the end Jim stepping in to help and Brian and himself managed to making some sort of pasta dish quickly, while avoiding telling John.

The time drew closer to 6pm as John raced around the house checking that everything was perfect, even though he acquired laughs from his friends. He had finally sat down on the sofa when the door bell rand signifying she was here.

He sent pleading looks to his friends as he stood from his seated position, hoping his stern yet worried expression would cause them to behave. 

Upon opening the door he was engulfed in a tight yet soothing hug, allowing some of his worries to melt away. 

“Hello John” She smiled as they pulled away.  
“It’s really great to see you” he replied genuinely before planting a kiss on her cheek.  
“Likewise, so where are these friends I’ve heard so much about” Veronica giggled and simultaneous to this Freddie popped his head around the door.

“Ron!” He exclaimed as if he had known her for years. Grinning he stepped in front of John, closed the front door behind Veronica and pulled her in for a short hug.  
“You must be Freddie” She replied as they pulled apart.  
“In the flesh” He laughed. 

John snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her lightly into the living room following Freddie.

“Boys this is Veronica, Ron these are the boys” he said pointing out each of them with their names. 

“Oh and you’ve brought wine!” Roger cheered, spotting the bottle of red in her hands.  
“A woman after my own heart” he followed on saying.  
The two exchanged a short yet tight hug before Brian stepped in, complimenting her on her long flowing dress before stepping aside.

“Oh and you must meet my man darling” Said Freddie as he pulled Jim forward.  
“Lovely to meet you dear” he said taking her in for yet another hug, she smiled back at him with warm eyes.

“Do sit” John ushered as they all sat onto the sofas. Veronica ended up next to Brian.  
“I’ll go pour us a drink, would you help Jim?” John asked taking the bottle from her hands. Before disappearing into the kitchen Jim hot on his feet.

In the living room the conversation continued with Freddie starting a conversation about her job and interests.  
“He was quite nervous about tonight you know” Brian said turning to Veronica.  
“So was I, he speaks so highly of you guys you mean a lot to him” She replied with a shy smile.  
“So do you my dear, he wanted everything to be perfect” Freddie smiled

“It was until Roger dropped the dinner” Brian laughed and Roger rolled his eyes explains the ordeal to Veronica, just as John and Jim returned with their drinks.

“Here we are my love” John said passing a glass to Veronica with a shaking hand. She replied with an affectionate smile as he sat on the arm of the chair beside her. The six of them fell into an easy conversation, only mildly embarrassing John in the process.

 

After around ten minutes Brian stood, stretching announcing he was going to finish the rest of dinner off. Roger stood to help out of instinct only to be pulled down by John who reminded him of how clumsy he can be, leaving Roger with a pout as he returned to his seat. 

Roger’s pout quickly disappeared though as he rose to his feet and made a beeline to the bookshelf. 

“Oh Veronica, you must see these” Roger said in a mischievous manner, as he grabbed the photo album from the ledge and slipped into the sofa next to Veronica who was now smiling widely.

“Oh god no” John sighed as he buried his head in his hands, the room filled with bursts of laughter and cops as they flicked through the pages.

“John, you look ever so sweet” Veronica swooned, making the embarrassed man seem more at ease.

“If you guys are done embarrassing poor Deaky over here, then dinner is ready” The curly haired man called stepping into the living room, saving John.

The group all moved into the kitchen where the dining table was set, and sat respectively next to their partners. John settled in his seat only then realising what Brian had made for dinner.

“Bri, I thought we had agreed on making the salmon” John scolded in a light whisper.  
“We did, but clumsy over her dropped the whole thing” Brian said gesturing over at Roger who was enjoying his pasta accompanied with some sort of tomato based sauce.

“It’s really nice! Deaks, Von dig in!” Roger said though a mouth full of food.  
“Um guys” John cleared his throat.  
“Vons allergic to Tomatoes” He continued looking at Veronica who seemed very out of place.

“Oh god, sorry sorry” Brian rushed to say, he began to grab at the plates.

“No no, leave them enjoy the meal... it’s fine I’m not too hungry” The flustered girl replied.

“We can’t just have you sat here, watching us eat!” Freddie insisted.  
“Jim will find you something to eat” he said elbowing his lover softly.

And that’s how the Veronica ended up eating a bowl of cereal.

Jim had tried but frankly they were in need of a grocery shop so he settled for making her a bowl of cornflakes, which Veronica insisted was enough.

The group sat around the table with a light buzz of conversation until Freddie dropped his fork loudly.

“This is truly unfair, boys pass me your plates” The front man demanded, collecting their plates.

“We can not sit eating a full meal when poor Ron over here is eating cereal!”

Veronica went to protests but Freddie had already collected a bowl for each and poured cereal.

And that is how the six of them all ended up eating cereal for dinner.

After the tribulation that was dinner they moved back into the living room as the night grew to a close. By this time Veronica and Freddie were giggling as if they had know each other for years. Freddie usually has that affect on people.

By this time they all had the ability to laugh at the scenes that had occurred the the kitchen, the whole thing seeming funny.

Brian began a story about how they had met John making the whole room listen as he described the funny tale, with Roger butting in every few minutes, when the door bell rang. 

“I’ll grab it” Freddie announced jumping up, already knowing the story.  
Upon opening the door he was met with a heavy smell of alcohol and the sight of a tipsy unwanted man.

“Ahhh Fred, surprised they’ve kept you around this long, actually I’m more surprised you’ve but up with that whiny band mate of yours” he spat referring to Roger

“Tim” Freddie seethed  
“As nice as it is to see you, were busy” The dark haired man continued attempting to shut the door as he finished only to be stopped by a foot in the door and Tim pushing his way into the flat.

Freddie tried to protest but Tim had already wondered into the living room, he quickly followed but not before closing the door.

“Oh isn’t this cosy” The drunken male slurred, referring to Roger and Brian cosied up on the arm chair.  
They all looked up, smiles turning to confused frowns.

Roger was the first to break the silence.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?" He scolded.

Tim replied slightly taken back.  
“You always were feisty when we were together, surprised this one doesn’t keep you on a lead. He couldn’t though could he, he always was too soft for his own good” 

By this point Roger wore a angry yet scared frown in his face and Brian was seething with anger. Before anyone had a chance to respond he continued.

“And whose this pretty one” Tim smiles reaching to touch Veronica’s hair, only for her to slap his hand away.  
“Ahh another difficult one, seems like she could be good in bed mate” 

Leaning closer Tim whispered  
“If things don’t work out between you two...I’m here“  
He laughed as Brian and John stood up.

“He’s not your ‘mate’, and she would even waste her time on you” Brian threw back.

“Tell you who did though, pretty boy over there. He ‘wasted’ precisely a year with me before he stooped so low to go for the likes of you” The ex band member replied cockily.

“Stopped low? Try again, Brian’s twice the man you are. He actually knows how to treat Roger right” Deaky interjected.

“Doesn’t look like it, look at him over there” Tim gestured to Roger.

“Looks like he’s about to cry, why don’t you come with me doll” he made a grab towards Roger before Brian swiftly stepped in front of him pushing him back by his chest.

By this point Jim had also stood up and stepped closer ready to break up the inevitable fight.

“Push me one more time pal” Tim threatened his breath laced with the smell of vodka.

“And what” Brian pushed back again and before he could react Tim lifted his right hand and planted a punch straight to Brian’s cheek and nose.

Running on pure adrenaline Brian brought his knee up to the shorter mans stomach before he was pulled back by John and brought to the nearest sofa. Brian held his head in his hands glancing at Jim who had Tims hands behind his back and was punching him towards the door.

Upon the door slamming Brian’s head began spinning as he babbled an apology.

“Sorry Von, I swear this is really out of character” 

“Hush now darling, just tilt your ahead forward” She replied in a mothering tone.

“Oh Bri!” Roger exclaimed making his way over to Brian where he was holding a tissue to his nose. Roger perched on the arm of the sofa, caressing Brian’s hair, allowing Veronica to instruct Brian on what to do as she wiped the cut on his cheek with the tissues Freddie had passed her.

After a few seconds, John spoke up.  
“What a pathetic excuse for a human! I’m really sorry Von, he shouldn’t of spoken to you like that” He said still displeased.  
“John don’t worry, I’m just glad we’re all fine” Veronica replies with a polite smile. However this barely dulled Johns worries of her never wanting to see him again.

“Brian I’ve got to say, you really have it in you” Jim complimented, referring to the past events.  
“Oh dear you are brave, sticking up for Roggie like that” Freddie continued.

“You really are, Thankyou love!” Roger replied lovingly. Brian finally looked up at him.  
“Come here” he whispered pulling Roger into his lap while tossing the tissue into the small paper bin by the sofa.  
“I wouldn’t of let him touch you, you know that” Brian spoke softly into Roger’s hair as the younger of the two snuggled into his chest nodding and holding him tighter.

“I think it’s time for us to call it a night soon” Freddie announced.  
“This one over here needs rewarding after pulling that one out of the apartment. You really are strong dear” Freddie continued lovingly while clinging onto Jim’s bicep.

“Yeah it’s just about time for me to be leaving” Von agreed.  
“I’ll call a taxi” Replied John, hoping the crazy night hadn’t driven her away.

Minutes later it was time to say goodbye. One by one the boys all hugged Veronica, and reminded her she must come to see them again soon. As John walked her to the door he was bracing himself to hear that she wouldn’t want to see him again.  
She put her coat on and turned to John.

“I’ll completely understand if you doing want to see me again, but I really do like you and I’m just so sorry for-“ Johns rambling apology was broken short but a chaste kiss pressed to his lips.

“I think that answers if I would like to see you again. Tonight was fun, I’m happy it wasn’t just a boring dinner party you guys are really fun and the cute bass player really made the night worth while”

John was shocked, not knowing what to say, but the headlights shining outside the window brought him back to reality.

“I must go but, please know you haven’t scared me off”  
“You’re amazing” he said breaking into a smile. Without delay he tucked a stray strand of soft hair behind her ear and leaned in for another short yet sweet kiss.  
“Call me when you’re home” The bass player said hopefully.  
“You can count on it” The sweet girl replied, giving him one last wave before walking away.

She really was something special John though closing the door. Something, utterly, entirely and positively special.


End file.
